Captured
by LaClem
Summary: What can come out of being in captivity? KohakuxRin drabble
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" _Stupid thorn! Oh but, it's worth it. I just want to see the girl smile again, to see her whole face light up. Sango always loved it when I picked flowers for her, hopefully she will too. Poor thing, if possible I hate Naraku even more for kidnapping this innocent young girl. _

He searched a while longer, picking through the field, in search for the prettiest flowers, and with the most pleasing scent. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see her happy, he supposed it just wasn't right for a little girl like that to be held as a hostage.

_If only I could free her. But it's not time yet, soon though, and I can reveal my memories. Curse Naraku! Why did he have to get her into this mess? Would his evil reign ever end?_

Shrugging off his frustration, he peered at the flowers in his hand, it would do. Walking back to the little cabin where he watched over the girl, he allowed himself to enjoy the scent of the arrangement.

She hadn't seen her Lord Sesshomaru in days, or Master Jaken. But she knew they'd come for her, they always did. The boy watched over her, and even protected her a few times against that mean wind witch Kagura. He even disposed of the stray wolves. She remembered it clearly.

She woke with a fright in the night, it was the second night in her capture. She knew her worst nightmare was close by, and suddenly she was overcome with remembrance of the feel of teeth sinking into her flesh, ripping her body to shreds. Heavy paws pushing her limp form down to the ground.

But in a flash he was there. She would not die again, not this night. Her body shuddered at the fresh memories, just as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She saw him bring up his other hand to capture her chin and force her gaze to rest onto his eyes.

She was shocked to see the emotions there, before he seemed devoid, almost an empty shell. She could tell he was angry. A moment later he quickly exited the cabin and made quick work of the howling wolves. He returned swiftly without a scratch, and she was so grateful, she cried, silent tears streaming down her face.

_He has no idea what he did for me that night, as he held my body as I wept over my fears. Somehow, I felt so safe with him there with me. Even though he was ordered to keep me chained, he did not. I just wish he'd speak once in a while. _

_The winds picked up, and suddenly Kagura was standing before him. They had a mutual understanding now, they both seeked freedom from Naraku's grasp. _

"_Well well, how is the girl holding up?"_

"_She is safe, nothing will touch her."_

"_My, aren't you taking your guardian job a little too seriously?"_

"_I only do as what is requested of me."_

"_You mean demanded?" she glared at the boy._

"…" _he glared right back, only to find her smirk down at him._

"_Kohaku, I have news…"_


	2. Chapter 2

She watched his approach through the small crack in the door, and noticed his determined look. She pulled away when he was only a few feet from the door.

He entered the cabin and found her resting on the straw pile on the floor, a miserable makeshift bed. He frowned, she should not sleep in such lousy conditions. He saw her look up at him, then the slight tilt of her head. Realizing he now had a death grip on the flowers behind his back, he suddenly felt embarrassed.

"What is wrong Kohaku-san?" she asked, noticing his reddened cheeks.

"Nothing Rin." he shook his head, "Here. I picked these for you."

He was rewarded instantly, the sheer look of delight passed her features, and her eyes glittered with unshed tears. And finally, what he had hoped for all alone, the corners of her mouth turned into a silly grin. But, he was quite taken back as she flung herself into his embrace. He slowly wound his arms around her slender waist, still a little shy.

"Oh Kohaku! They are wonderful! And they smell so nice! …Thank you."

Again, his face flushed, but he shrugged and ruffled her hair. She looked up at him and they remained silent for a moment.

"I love flowers, I always pick them. They are always so beautiful."

He smiled lightly at her innocence.

"I hoped to cheer you some. I used to pick flowers for my sister Sango, long ago." he said sadly.

"What happened Kohaku? Why can't you be with her now?"

He sighed, "My family was…betrayed by Naraku. My body was used as a puppet, …I killed my own father, and our warriors. I tried to kill Sango, but I failed. I died, but Naraku placed a shikon jewel shard in my back, and kept me alive. It has taken many years for my body to finally heal, I could not live without the shard, though I would be weak."

She contemplated his story, she knew something horrible happened to him, but this. This was pure tragedy. They had met only a few times over the course of years. She was now 14 years old, and he 16. Her Lord Sesshomaru's brother and his group were still hunting the jewel shards and trying to defeat Naraku.

She considered herself lucky, for him to share such a story with her, "That is terrible. But I wonder why you just don't leave Naraku now?"

"It's not that simple, I have made friends with others in his castle. I pretend I don't have my memories back, it's a game. Only one other knows that my memory has returned. But Rin, the time is coming soon."

"What do you mean Kohaku?"

"Soon, we will destroy Naraku."

She frowned slightly at this declaration, "Many have tried and failed, losing their lives. I do not wish to see you harmed Kohaku." He stared at her, then scanned once again their surroundings. It was luck that Kanna's mirror was destroyed in their last battle with Inuyasha and co. Otherwise he'd be in a real tight spot.

_Wait. Why am I even sharing this with her? It is completely against the plan, how can I be so trusting with her? _He looked into her big brown eyes _No, she wouldn't betray me, never. I can see it in her soul. _

As if reading his mind, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I will protect you from him. I will do everything I can to keep him from touching you, or hurting you. But know that Sesshomaru is coming." with that he looked away from her.

"How do you know this."

"I'm sorry Rin, I've shared too much as it is. But I know I can trust you."

"Yes."

"I will go hunt now." he stole her gaze yet again, holding her chin firmly, "Scream if you even sense someone nearby."

He caught her quick nod and he rushed out the door. Berating himself for being such a fool. For years he kept his memories to himself. Now two people knew of his secret. But Kagura would help him and the others bring the evil half demon down. But Rin, why? He always had a strange feeling when he was around her. Or when he thought of her.

He sensed some pig nearby and went to slaughter it for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt humbled that he could trust her, she really wanted him to like her. _What? Like me? As friends, yes, as friends. Phew! _

He returned quietly and started the fire inside the cabin. Rin instinctly moved close to the blaze for warmth. The night was upon them, and the air was rapidly chilling. They were in silence as she watched the fire, and he roasted the swine. This was a nightly ritual for them now, as the days slipped by.

They ate dinner and she started a conversation with him, she did this every night. But he usually ignored her for the most part. So she was a little shocked when he answered her question. They talked a few hours before drifting to sleep.

Days rolled by, and they grew closer. They shared stories, tragedies, and laughs with one another. Before it was realized, months had gone by. Routine enveloped them, and he now allowed her to venture outside. She couldn't go far, and he had to accompany her at all times. She realized that if she asked nicely, he would surely let her go. But she knew it would be the death of him.

Unknown to her, Kagura visited every week or so, while he was hunting for food. She kept him updated on happenings. A few things told to him came as a surprise, but he kept their discussions private. Even though he wished to share with his friend, he knew he should keep watch of his tongue.

It was night time, during their seventh month together in the cabin. Rin had fallen asleep by the fire, holding the new batch of flowers he had given her. He looked at her, and couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. She was beautiful girl, and a wonderful friend. He thought maybe someday they could become more. But he was so uncertain in regards to so many things. Would he die? Could he ever be free from Naraku?

The quake of the earth tore him of his thoughts, as his body tensed. Rin woke immediately and shot straight up. She saw the look on Kohaku's face, and watched as he walked purposely towards her. She noticed the lack of emotion in his eyes and she nearly cried out. He was being controlled.

_Kill her. Do it. NOW!_ He paused slightly in his stride, barely recognizing the tears on her face.

She could see him fighting the demon, fighting the commands in his mind. She would not flee from him, if he killed her, so be it. She would not leave him to battle this alone. She felt determination rise in her.

"Run. Please Rin. I can't…"

"No! I will not! You must fight Kohaku!"

He took another two steps in her direction, her feet remained planted where she was. Hot tears now streaming from her eyes. _Oh Kohaku, why must you be forced to suffer so?_ His body trembled, and he took another step. His head now shook side to side, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind.

_What are you waiting for? Strike her down!_

"No. NO!" he yelled out.

She closed their distance and blindly threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her. Clinging to his rigid body. She felt him shudder from the inner battle, and held him closer.

The door of the cabin burst open, flying off it's hinges. If possible, Rin huddled even further into Kohaku, as if to will his demons away.

It had begun, and she could feel the presence of him nearby. She had to find him, had to protect him from certain death. Some how, she would save him. She quickly descended onto the cabin, he was here. Rushing to the door, bursting through.

Shock was registered on her face. Her little brother was being held by a girl. And she was crying. Kohaku was still, and it didn't take long for Sango to see the problem. She ran the rest of the way to the couple, and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Rin looked up to see a familiar face, the demon slayer of Inuyasha's group. And Kohaku's sister. A new wave of tears, that of sadness, sprung from her eyes.

Whatever trance held Kohaku captive, was released. He saw Rin holding him, crying. Then his…sister. A single tear fell from his eyes. To Sango, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. She knew then he remembered. He remembered everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the emotion filled cabin, a battle waged on. The plan was finally set into motion. They were all there. Kouga of the wolf tribe, and his remaining pack. Inuyasha clashing his steel blade with the tentacles of Naraku, as Sesshomaru released his poison whip on Hakudoshi, another offspring of the evil half breed Naraku. Miroku using his staff and sutras to destroy smaller demons, Shippo perched on the monk's shoulder. Using his fox fire. Kagome sitting back, unbeknownst to all as she gathered her power. Kikyo, right next to her, doing the same. This time, there was no way Naraku would be allowed to escape. Too long had his torment been endured. No, it would end this night, they cared not for their own lives. Naraku would die.

"It is time." whispered Kohaku, closing his eyes briefly. Allowing acceptance enter his soul, his mind.

"Come brother. Let's see it done."

"No! You stay here with Rin." he demanded.

"I am going to fight Naraku." she said with power.

"Stay with Rin. I promised to protect her. I have a plan already, besides, you will not fight while with child Sango. I will not have you place my niece or nephew in danger." he said with finality.

The two remaining girls in the cabin watched as he quietly closed the door and headed for the battle. Sango quickly sobbed, and Rin pulled her into her arms, stroking the elder woman's hair.

"Not only is my husband in danger, but my brother too. I can't just sit here and do nothing." she head for the door.

"No Sango! Please! Fulfill his promise! Please, you must trust in him." she told her.

"He's my brother! I cannot just leave him to death! I can't"

"He will not die! This I promise you!"

"How can you promise such a thing?" she said, tears falling freely to the floor.

"Sango, please. You must find faith in him." Rin pleaded.

Defeated, Sango collapsed to the floor. Rin joined her and sent a comforting arm around her shoulder, as the demon slayer broke down completely. Rin allowed more tears to fall unchecked, worry for Kohaku, the boy she enjoyed so much time with.

Miroku knew his newest opponent wasn't trying to destroy him. For Kohaku had the opportunity to end his life twice now in this battle. And also, Miroku saw the flash of emotion flutter across his gaze. He hoped only that his wife knew of this change. But he already knew the plan. A few more minutes and this would all be over.

Kohaku paused, and deflected a strike from Miroku, and dodged the fire from Shippo. He caught a glance with Kagura, who nodded. Now or never.

In unison, they turned and rushed to Naraku. Simultaneously sending their most deadly attacks towards him, catching him off guard. They managed to wound him significantly, just as Sesshomaru sent his most powerful attack Dragon Strike, and Inuyasha sent Adamant Barrage together at once. Successfully ripping the body of Naraku apart.

It went unnoticed to Naraku, he knew he could piece himself back together. And started to just that, when it hit. No, he didn't notice the two arrows flying towards him at top speed. Purifying his remains, and his portion of the shikon jewel. Only remnants remained of him, his spirit gone. Still, Miroku walked towards his friends, who stepped behind him.

"Wind Tunnel!" he screamed, releasing his cursed hand, for the final time.

Then…it was over. The pain this evil man had caused.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went after Hakudoshi and Kanna, killing them quickly. All that remained was the infant, Naraku's supposed heart. The child had to be destroyed, it was the only way. Kagome stepped up to purify the baby, but only to be stopped.

In a flash, the infant was destroyed. In one sweep from Kouga, he had killed the child. Kagome looked at him and let tears fall. He removed the shards from his legs and placed them gently in Kagome's palm. She closed her eyes, more tears followed. Only one more piece, and it would be over.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone soon looked to Kohaku. He knew what they wanted, knew they were all afraid to speak up.

"Boy, where is my ward!" demanded Sesshomaru.

"She better be safe!" yelled Jaken.

Kohaku walked away, to the cabin. And images and memories of the time he spent with Rin flashed through his mind. He would miss the time he spent with her. But these memories, he would hold dear to his heart. He stopped just before the opening, and Miroku slipped past. He saw his wife huddled on the floor, crying her heart out to the girl Rin.

"My darling Sango, please don't cry." She looked up to her husband, and saw her brother directly behind him. They made it. She was a washed with relief. The feeling flooding her body, and she couldn't help the new tears pouring down her already wet cheeks.

Miroku took Sango in his arms, and he opened an arm for Kohaku to join them. He felt a little odd with everyone watching. But he found his hand in Rins, as she pulled him to the older couple. The four embraced each other, allowing peace into their souls.

The demon lord entered the cabin next, and saw the group huddled. He paused for a moment, then said, "Rin."

She looked up and smiled at her father figure, and she rushed to hug his waist, for he is still so tall to her. He placed his only arm on her shoulder for comfort, as he watched the remaining three release each other. Rin looked to Kohaku, and he at her. She smiled at him, and he promptly returned.

They took small steps towards each other, paused, then rushed to each other's embrace. He held her tightly, "I'll never forget you Rin, never. Thank you for giving me such wonderful memories." He then saw tears on her cheek as she looked up to him. They stared into each other a moment, lost in each other. They felt alone, only in the presence of the other. He caressed her cheek, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. He blushed and kissed her temple. She let go of him, and walked to her father. She looked back at Kohaku, then turned and walked past Sesshomaru, outside.

Sesshomaru soon left, with Rin and Jaken following. And Kouga then departed, still quite fast, with his pack. Kikyo wandered into the forest, along with Kagura, who promised to never bother them again.

"Kohaku…" Miroku paused, looking at his wife.

She sighed, and he couldn't continue.

"It's alright. I have my memories. If I die, I die with honor this time."

"Oh Kohaku." cried Sango, pulling him to her again. "I just got you back brother, I don't want to lose you again."

Kagome stepped forward, and Kohaku quickly cut the shard from his own back, slumping to the floor. His body so weak without it's power, he turned pale. Miroku crouched to him, and told Sango he was still breathing.

Kagome looked at the shard still in his grasp, "I can't believe it…its…"

"It's pure…" mouthed Inuyasha, "But…how?"

Kagome looked into the eyes of her old friend, "By Rin. Her innocence, and acceptance of Kohaku, healed his soul completely. She is very special."

They all nodded their agreement, and watched over the immobile body of the young demon slayer boy.


	6. Chapter 6

A few years later, Rin was chasing butterflies in a field. Laughing and enjoying the afternoon sun. She grew into a restless young woman, with a free spirit. He watched over her constantly, known only to one other. He smirked at her antics, grinning inwardly at her soft melodic laugh. He caught eyes briefly with the demon lord and his new mate.

Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru's renewed arm, away from his daughter and secret observer. Much to his displeasure. She could only image the thoughts running through her mate's mind. Good thing looks couldn't kill, otherwise Kohaku would be in a world of trouble.

They were returning from visiting Inuyasha and Kagura's mating ceremony, and Sesshomaru agreed to allow his mate to visit with her old friends. She wanted to desperately see Sango and Miroku and their two children. Rin kept looking for Kohaku, but was 'out'. She was quiet the whole trip, until Kagome convinced her adopted daughter to pick some nice flowers for the sick Jaken to enjoy. Soon the girl got caught up in her reverie in the field of flowers, and started running after the butterflies.

Kohaku watched her the whole day, and was surprised that Rin hadn't noticed she was left alone. He knew her parents were a few miles away, but the girl was having too much fun to realize they left her there. And he was certain Sesshomaru would have come for her by now.

She was enjoying the sunset, and saw the first of the fireflies dance in the wind with the butterflies. She then noticed a presence behind her, and quickly turned around. She gasped at the sight before her eyes. Kohaku. He was full grown, well muscled and his hair longer. His face more defined, chiseled with strength. His brown eyes warm with overflowing emotion and affection. She smiled brightly up at him.

When she turned to face him, his breath caught in his throat. He knew she was beautiful, but this image of her was…breathtaking. The fireflies swaying around her, flowers at her feet. Her long silken hair blowing gently in the wind. Her eyes dancing in delight, he was caught in the moment. And completely forgot about the single flower in his hand.

They stared for what seemed hours, but mere moments passed. She rose to her full height and made a step towards him, as did he. They both smirked and were then crashed into each other. Holding each other tightly.

"Kohaku, how I missed you."

"I've been here, all the while, watching you."

She giggled in response. While he added, "Your father is none to happy with me."

She laughed out loud. Then gasped again as his lips nuzzled her neck, him taking in the scent of her hair. His arms loosened around her, and he slid one arm to her hip. Raising the other to caress the cheek, the same as he did so many years ago.

"I could never forget you Rin.""And I've thought of you everyday."

The smiled at each other, feeling so right in each other's arms. This was home, whether they were in a small cramped cabin, or out in the open field. As long as they had each other, they could face anything. Even an arrogant demon lord.


End file.
